


three little friends

by que_sera_sera



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Personas, Poetry, References to Depression, Rhyming, not the real people, 。。。仅英文版本, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/pseuds/que_sera_sera
Summary: 三个小朋友在一起直到最后
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	three little friends

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: (英文）Hello! I am new to the Dreamteam fandom, I recently discovered their videos not too long ago and fell in love with their gameplay!! If anyone who is in this fic is uncomfortable with being in one I will remove this immediately, please do not shove my work in their faces, remember to respect their friendship. That's all from me! Enjoy the one-shot thingy I wrote!
> 
> a/n: (中文）你好！我是圈里的萌新。我最近才发现他们的视频，不久就迷上了他们的游戏玩法！如果他们对此感到不舒服，我将立即删除。请不要强迫他们阅读此书，并尊重他们的友谊。就这样！我希望你喜欢。
> 
> t/n: (中文）我仍在学习中文，所以请告诉我是否有问题。我确实使用过翻译器，但并没有那么多。请享用！

_三个小朋友_

_在一起直到最后_

第一个朋友带白色的发带

一把剑紧紧地握在手中

_三个小朋友_

_关系无法弯曲或折断_

第二个朋友戴眼镜

他感到骄傲了，使群众感到高兴

_三个小朋友_

_不过最终_

第三位也是最后一位朋友 -- 他透过面具看到世界

_三个小朋友_

_在一起直到最后_

第三个朋友很久以前离开了

他们恳求他不要走

**_三个小朋友_ **

**_关系无法弯曲或折断_ **

第一个朋友他屈服了

到无尽的忧郁

_**三个小朋友** _

**_在一起直到最后_ **

第二个朋友

伤心欲绝地离开了这个世界

_三个。。。_

当第三个朋友回来时了

他感到心碎

**_小。。_ **

他看到一些非常严峻的事情

**_朋友。_ **

他所有的朋友都离开了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@isleofdreams帮助我！请看她的作品。


End file.
